The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to Low Density Parity Check iterative decoders.
Basic components of a communication system include a transmitter, a channel, and a receiver. Factors such as noise corruption and channel distortion can introduce errors into data transmitted by the transmitter. To address such introduced errors, the receiver can use a decoder to make error corrections. Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) iterative decoder is one such decoder that can provide error correction in wired, wireless, and optical communications for example.